Electrochemical noise (ECN) may be defined as the spontaneous fluctuations of current and potential generated by corrosion reactions. Various methods have been used to detect corrosion reactions, including a linear polarization resistance method in which a direct current (DC) signal is applied to a corroding cell consisting of two or three electrodes and the resulting DC polarization is monitored. Provided that the applied current is small so that the potential shift is less than 20 millivolts (mV), the response is linear in most cases and the measured resistance, commonly known as the polarization resistance, may be related inversely to the rate of the uniform corrosion attack. Other techniques include the application of electrochemical impedance in which a sine wave current or potential is applied, in a similar manner to the linear polarization technique, and the sine wave potential or current resulting from the applied current or potential is monitored. Alternatively, a pseudo random noise signal can be applied to a corroding cell, with the electrochemical impedance obtained by time or frequency domain transformations.
Although the above techniques are widely employed, they: (1) possess limitations in that they only provide information on uniform corrosion conditions because they provide an average signal for the surface of the electrode being monitored; and (2) depending upon the environment, metallic material, and corrosion type, the assumption that me corrosion rate is proportional to the measured charge transfer or polarization resistance is invalid because the corrosion is of a localized nature. These problems have been addressed by monitoring localized corrosion via the utilization of electrochemical potential noise analysis. Alternatively, by coupling current analysis with electrochemical potential noise analysis further information can be obtained. For example, two similar electrodes can be coupled together via a zero resistance ammeter with the output of the zero resistance ammeter passed to the input of the electrochemical noise analysis system. In this way, the fluctuation of the coupling current may be analyzed in essentially a similar manner as for the electrochemical potential noise analysis described previously.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,627 to Eden et al. discloses a system which employs two working electrodes fabricated with the same material and exposed to the same corrosion conditions as the metallic surface to be tested. This system further employs means for measuring the coupling current between the working electrodes, means for measuring electrochemical potential noise originating from the electrodes, and means for comparing the coupling current with the electrochemical current noise to provide an output indicative of the degree to which corrosion is localized. Eden et al. utilize open circuit potential conditions, employing two working electrodes in an electrolyte environment wherein both electrodes are short circuited with a low resistance amp meter. The current between these two working electrodes is the result of corrosion occurring on them, with the measurement of the net current relating to the corrosion on both of them. Disadvantages of this system, however, range from the fact that the working electrodes need to be identical to obtain accurate readings and obtaining such identical electrodes is difficult, if not impossible, and also that it is unknown which electrode is responding to reveal the corrosion, to the fact that this system requires the use of two working electrodes which limits where this system can be employed. Furthermore, distinguishing between various types of localized corrosion is, at minimal, difficult due to the fact that both electrodes contribute to the system response.
What is needed in the art is a simplified corrosion rate detection system and method.